coffeeswimmingpoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Insane Cultist
My Life - By KC Alright, I just finished with the rough draft and I believe I am now ready to begin on the final version of my introduction to you. Included for your convenience is a table of contents which should aid in your navigation through my brief yet informational post below. I.This Post and you. II. Insane Cultist and why you would want to know him III. Introduction to the sections ahead IV. Earthbound V. Trauma Center VI. Music VII. Speech 101 VIII. Professah Layton IX. Bomberman X. Odd habits and placing blame XI. Welcome to the board XII. First impression XIII. Final thoughts and comments I. This Post and you. In this section I will be explaining the purpose of this post and what this post can do to aid in your future. The primary goal of this post will be to introduce myself to you, the original poster, and eventually welcome you to the vizzed forum and retro gaming community. I will also be addressing the many great points you probably brought up and offering my own detailed opinions on them as that is what I believe to be both the necessary and expected course of action for me to take and should help us to be better acquainted. II. Insane Cultist and why you would want to know him So enough about the basic details, let's get to know me as this is a subject I could talk about to great length, and much to your satisfaction, I will be. My story begins in a hospital somewhere in the United States where I was gently given a congratulatory pat on the behind for my successful emergence into this world. As a child I spent a good deal of time in front of a TV or other electronic devices as a means to ward off the much unwanted boredness and to generally avoid social contact of any kind. Over time the TV and I had become very close acquaintances and soon found ourselves visiting each others houses to play one of many video games. Like many great relationships, this one sadly had to come to end as at the age of about 12, my parents decided to go out and buy a new TV, much bigger and more advanced than the previous, and eventually, the other TV was soon forgotten. In the years to follow I continues to play these video games in the honor of my old acquaintance and have become familiar with many of the popular franchises at the time and still continue to play them to this day. Nowadays I spend most of my precious time in my basement playing video games and engaging other other mindlessly repetitive activities, often ending up with a great sense of satisfaction afterward. I am a collector of video games and my collection consists of over 350 titles that I own hard copies of excluding a few games I am embarrassed to say that I own. I often find myself replaying the same games over and over again while neglecting to finish one's I haven't beaten solely based on the fact that I find certain games to be better than the others and have found myself speaking of such games to with great length. These games usually end up being older titles from the 90's that I grew up on as a child as I still find them generally enjoyable to play. If I had to choose, I believe my genre of choice would be role playing games followed by platformers then various beat em up games. I also take great pride in the fact that I have beaten Battletoads without the five toad code or the use of any continues. Like many other people, I too take a newspaper with me to the bathroom to read the funnies, I find it to be the place where I get most of my thinking done. Now that we have my introduction out of the way, we can continue to the second part of this section, why you want to know me. The answer to this one is quite simple in fact, it is because I am so great, and one's life would be incomplete without me in it. What I provide for you is short but hopefully wise insight to various topics that might come to my attention that would be relevant to both of us in the form of a message board post. I hope this has been useful as a means for you to get to know me as the basis for any online association is mutual understanding of each others personalities and many accomplishments in life. Much like the previous posters I am allowing you the unique honor to "Private message" me should you feel so inclined but strongly urge you not to abuse the privilege. III. Introduction to the sections ahead This section simply exists as a means to inform you of what you should expect in the following sections ahead. The following sections will be covering you initial post and the many interesting topics it has risen. As such I will be addressing every line individually and be providing my opinions as well as a summary of the topic and information that you may have missed in your initial post. I believe that in discussing your various interests that may get to know each other a little better while providing some information to other members of this board who may not have partaken in your particular interests but may wish to learn a bit more about them. IV. Earthbound Much like you, Earthbound is coincidentally my favorite game as well and I am a huge fan of the Mother series. I happen to own my own cartridge of the game and have played it all the way through at least twelve times. On that note, I have also played through the entirety of Mother 1 and Mother 3 with the latter being played through by myself another five times but the subject at hand is Earthbound so I will be focusing on that. Earthbound released in America in April of 1995 developed by APE and HAL is a humorous role playing game released on the Super Nintendo which didn't sell well originally but due to the boost in the main character's popularity in the Super Smash Brothers series, has since become a cult classic. The game featured a boy of undisclosed age, but is estimated to be somewhere between 12 and 13, named Ness who sent on a quest to prevent the enviable destruction of the world by an entity of pure evil by the name of Giygas within 10 years. What made this RPG unique for the genre was it's refreshing sense of humor that was rarely found in other video game titles at the time. It featured many obscure monsters you could beat up including piles of puke and cranky women to domesticate with your signature weapon of a baseball bat but enough about the facts, it's time to move on to the part I'm sure you are all waiting for, my opinions and why I love this game so much. Well to put it simply I love the game because it's so obscure and random. How often do you get to beat up hippies just for the fun of it? It's also one of the first RPGs to take place in a modern setting rather than a medieval or futuristic one. There were also a few game mechanics I like that were never present in any other RPG, namely the rolling HP bar. You now have a chance to keep yourself alive while you are dieing but before your HP actually hits zero. The thing about Earthbound that really loved was the fact that it didn't take itself too seriously, games were meant to be fun and this one is. If I had to pick a favorite mother character, it would have to be between Flint and Teddy, out of their sheer manliness. V. Trauma Center Like a handful of other gamers out there, I too have played two installments of the Trauma Center Franchise, those being the two Under the Knife titles released on the Nintendo DS. Trauma Center is a game about a surgeon named Derek Styles who expected to cure patients afflicted with a virus or various other medical conditions through the use of his unique ability. Being that the games were developed by Atlus, one can expect these games to pretty challenging when compared to most recent games on the market today. This is an understatement as at certain points of the game one will require absurdly fast reflexes if they are to expect to clear certain cases. It is still however refreshing to see an actual level of difficulty in a modern video game. While I am on the topic and I'm sure I will be addressing this is more in a later section but I have noticed you have gone with the user name "Kyriaki", which happens to a strain of GUILT in Trauma Center, one that was particularly annoying when having to deal with a chain of 5 of these patients in a row. VI. Music Although I am not particularly familiar with the song you have mentioned I believe this is a fine opportunity for me talk about what kind of music I enjoy listening to. While I find death metal to be fairly relaxing I rarely ever listen to it, instead my interest in music is usually more jazzy. I am more fond the of the beat and the rhythm of music than the words so I often find myself looking for songs that have no lyrics. This is why I mostly listen to video game sound tracks over whatever mainstream music exists on the market these days as ninety percent of them happen to feature some guy screaming into a microphone and charging ten dollars for it. VII. Speech 101 I too am fairly shy in real life, this might have something to do with the lack of a terminal in fornt of me and the fact I rarely ever see another human being to communicate to outside various pictures on the internet. I guess it's less of a problem of being shy and more of I can't be bothered to talk to them as often the only topic they can provide is whining about their various relationship issues or the number of times they lie about engaging in provocative activities. At that point I usually find discussing the various actions that occured during their previous bowel movement to be in much better taste. VIII. Professah Layton As I do not wish to let the good professor down, I will be addressing the master of puzzles next. I have played and own the first titles in the Professor Layton franchise and found them to pleasant exercise for the mind. This topic has reminded me of another puzzle, one which involves two dogs and a tin can, maybe I will tell it later, it's a long one. Hershel Layton is a professor of Archeology who enjoys a good puzzle and a nice cup of tea. He and his assistant Luke Triton often find themselves deep within a great mystery they work to solve through critical thinking. As the game progresses the player will be given multiple puzzles in the form of riddles, word problems, sliding blocks or whatever type of puzzle one can think to solve in order to proceed deeper into the game's intricate story. IX. Bomberman I remember when I was younger growing up in the first Nintendo 64 Bomberman title. Something about the logic of placing bombs and blowing things up sounded appealing to me and, for some reason, still does as I found myself playing through Bomberman Hero recently. I remember one time at a bowling alley spending about twenty dollars in quarters trying to complete one of the bomberman arcade machines with my brother about decade back. The series is strangely cute for games about exploding everything in sight. X. Odd habits and placing blame It would seem that the rest of your initial post can covered in a single section. The method of streaming one's consciousness is a good way to get your thoughts down without any restrictions hindering your thought process. This is the very method used by Shigesato Itoi used while developing in the Mother series. He would dictate whatever came to mind for another guy at a computer to write down. He would then go back and revise whatever needed to be fixed after he was finished. Whoever could possibly be blamed for whatever change you may have had to your personality should be credited with highest honors and I have no idea who this person who has yet to play cave story is but I'm sure they must be a very interesting person. It's entirely possible that they could just be waiting for a future re release as a means of owning a hard copy of the game. I also find myself relying on the great Google as a source for infinite wisdom, and we should be preparing to worship our future Google overlords. I'm sure Ninten had good reason to ban psychokinetic fire from his parties, probably due to many disastrous results in the past. XI. Welcome to the board I would first like to take this opportunity to personally welcome you the vizzed message board and remind you to enjoy your time here. We here believe that enjoying your visit is a vital experience to the vizzed message boards for it gives you an excuse to post more messages as a means to make the site seem more popular in exchange for virtual currency to rent more virtual games and buy virtual items. We would also like to remind you that according to several of the Frequently Asked Questions and the vizzed newbie introductory posting etiquette quiz that dispite popular belief, spam is apparently not tolerated here in the message board, however uninspired 5 word posts are welcomed with open arms. We would like to remind you of the free and totally not pirated virtual video games we have posted in retro game room and old cartoons that are posted in the retro toon room for your personal enjoyment, we just ask that you return them in a timely fashion so that we may continue to avoid legal issues through exploiting vague loopholes. Although the vizzed newbie introductory posting etiquette quiz may suggest otherwise, the staff are more than willing to address any issues you may have, so please feel free to contact them should you have any technical problems with the site or feel a need to disclose all your personal issues you may have at home. XII. First Impression Although I have only just met you, I feel that through our introductory posts that we have developed a bond on a personal and emotional level as it is both convenient and that we both share many of the same interests in games and I believe that to be a strong basis for any internet friendship. I particularly liked the way you felt the need to explain the mushroom badge joke immediately after telling it as that Is the only way to successfully complete a humorous statement. While it may be difficult to tell, but I too am a fan of using sarcasm to convey my thoughts, it would appear that we would have another thing in common once against strengthening the already strong bond I am sensing between us. I look forward to the many posting shenanigans we will be engaging in over the course of our vizzed posting career. XIII. Final thoughts and comments While there was much more I wished to say, I believe the condensed version I have posted above should cover most of the important topics and I may write a follow up post as a means the cover the rest whatever details I may have missed. If you have any comments or questions about my reply, please feel free to post them in this forum and I may get around to addressing them. An autobiography by the man himself. User Accounts of KC Ike ---- Insane Cultist, or commonly referred to as KC, is a member of the Ku Klux Klan. His origins aren't known, nor is his true age, however we've been able to find some evidence that hints at KC being 147 years of age and being born among his KKK brethren. KC is what you would call an "Oracle", or a "Prophet". He tells the world of the joy and wonder that is Ike. KC has many lustful fantasies for his god, Ike, yet he still manages to be completely perfect. ---- KC ---- Insane Cultist? Yeah, I know the guy, I hear he goes by KC these days. Super, great, fantastic? These are only but a few words that can be used to describe such a wonderful being. Can such an incredible person exist? Or is it just another legend we tell our kids so they feel safe at night? Well I for one, know he is real. KC is all around us, he fills us with his energy. I sure am lucky to know of such a perfect person. ----